Little Talks
by Hella-venger
Summary: Sometimes, its fun to talk about how you got here. Muslim Momo. Trans/Jewish Todoroki. Mentioned TodoDeku and MomoJirou.


Howdy, Ya'll! I've begun exploring my faith and started writing these fics to assist in that. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The room was completely silent. Barren of sound. No words other than the words being typed onto the laptops of the two people present. One wore a violet hijab and a simple matching color-sweater. The other sat with a _"MCR"_ t-shirt, having been gifted it by his boyfriend and didn't possess the heart to tell him he never listened to the band.

***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

A project of pairs, granted to the class. Research a hero who means something to you and explain why they mean so much. While similar to something you would get in primary school, they say the basics can help at times. As the two of the top students of UA were discovering.

"Found something." Whipping the pencil tucked beneath his ear, Todoroki began scribbling down some words. "Interview with Hero Monthly after Hamada converted."

Yes, the two had made the decision to go for one based on their faith. Yaoyorozu, due to only coming to terms with identifying as Muslim and eager to explore it and take pride in that identity. As for Todoroki, he rarely got someone who shared the path same as him in the class. Yes, there was Shinsou, was a fellow follower of Judaism. But you'd have to catch them when they were free. Which was becoming increasingly rare with their mentorship under Aizawa. But, story for another day.

"Oh, fantastic!" Shooting a beaming smile, Yaoyorozu begun typing faster into the laptop, cross-referencing the new fact with their current research. "Will fit well alongside with the interview for when Hamada opened the Synagogue."

"May I ask something, Yaoyorozu?"

"Of course." Her typing slowing, Yaoyorozu looked upwards towards Todoroki, awaiting the question.

"Why did you decide to suggest Akihiro Hamada for our project? I am not complaining. I am an adamant supporter of his work. I'm simply curious."

Rubbing the back of her head, Yaoyorozu gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well he's Jirou's favorite pro. She told me that she has one of his original posters after he came out as a trans man. So, just thought it might be nice to learn more about him."

"Very fair." Todoroki gave a soft smile, but didn't go back to typing. He sensed there was going to be more to this conversation from Yaoyorozu.

"Todoroki..."

There it was.

"Could I ask, and feel free to say no, but how did you realize?"

"That's a...broad question, Yaoyorozu. Especially for me. You might need to be more specific."

"Oh-right. I mean, how did you realize your faith was..well, YOUR faith?"

"Ah." Slowly closing his laptop over and placing it on the nearby library desk, Todorok placed a hand on his chin. "I suppose it mainly originated from when I first arrived at UA. I was trying my best to let go of someone's influence over me. To try and get away from...things." Yaoyorozu was sadly aware of exactly what Todoroki was talking about. "And, eventually I found it. It helped clear my mind. Helped me find my path. A path that brought me through UA. A path that helped me accept my gender identity. A path that helped me meet Midoriya." A slight smile grew on Todoroki's face as he revealed the last part, which Yaoyorozu matched in empathy for her friend. "I suppose that's what Judaism means to me. Something to help find my way."

"Th-Thank you, Todoroki. That was very appreciated."

"May I ask, and as with you feel no inclination to answer. But how did you come to realize Islam was for you?"

Now it was Yaoyorozu's turn to close over her own laptop and place it aside.

"I always felt there was more to things, if that's makes sense." An agreeing nod from Todoroki. "More to how things are. Creativity. Life. All of it. It's just...too much to be random. To me, in any case. I spent a few of my early years exploring things, but was always too terrified to bring it up with my parents." As if on instinct, Yaoyorozu raised her hand to her hijab in anxiety. It didn't take Todoroki long to realize her parent's weren't aware. Principal Nezu was kind and would always put the student's free choice above conservative parents. As long as they weren't in danger, of course. This was no different. "I finally decided to visit the local Mosque, the one on 7th Street. That's where I found Kendou."

Another agreeing nod from Todoroki. He already knew that. They were part of the same school support group, after all. Kendou wasn't open with her Muslim faith as Yaoyorozu. Which they all respected. To each their own bliss. Also, when you're in the same class as Monoma, you kinda begin to understand why people keep their minority identities under cloak.

"Well, we decided to go for coffee after that. She told me how the teachings of Islam encouraged the pursuit of knowledge and that helped motivate her in her studies in Bio-Engineering. She recommended me some books when I asked. Things just started to fall into place after that. The idea of partial covering helped make me feel more secure. The idea of helping others with what I had made me feel like I was making a difference. I won't say I 100% agree with all of its teachings. But, it fits me." A genuine smile beamed outwards from Yaoyorozu. Which Todoroki matched, albeit restrained.

"Thank you, Yayoazu. That was much appreciat-"

"I THINK DOGS SHOULD VOTE!"

"GET OFF THE FUCKIN' TABLE, YOU DIPSHIT PIKACHU!"

The calling out of Kaminari and Bakugou earned a matched laugh between the two.

"Suppose we should go make sure everything is OK?" With a nod to Yaoyorozu's suggestion, the two were off.

Thins changed a lot in UA. People discovering their new identities. People realizing the one's they always had. But some things never did change.

In this case, that meant Kamiari vaping on a table while dabbing and Bakugou finding that to be a criminal offense.


End file.
